Gilbert, Ivan One shot PrusiaxBielorrusia
by deolindaearthbound
Summary: Una noche, Natalya va de noche a visitar a su hermano Rusia, y se encuentra por el camino un chico misterioso que piensa que es Ivan; desde aquel momento, todo va a cambiar para Natalya...


One-shot Hetalia! ::PrusiaxBielorrusia:: Español

Gilbert, Ivan

Natalya caminaba lentamente por el bosque. Iba a casa de su hermano Ivan. Caminó unas cuantas horas sin cesar. Había oscurecido. Entonces empezó a pensar que igual se había perdido.

-No puede ser... Juraría que era por aquí... -Se susurró a ella misma.

Empezó a soplar un aire gélido que le heló los huesos. El grueso abrigo de piel que llevaba no le protegía para nada del frío. Finalmente, decidió sentarse en una roca a descansar un rato y pensar como podría llegar a casa de Rusia, o como mínimo, a la suya.

-Este camino no me suena de nada. -Suspiró Natalya, desesperada. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza literalmente y cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse.

De pronto, el viento paró de rugir y el aire se cubrió por una agradable aroma muy familiar. La bielorrusa abrió los ojos y vio de lejos una silueta de un chico joven. Bielorrusia reconoció ese olor. Era Rusia.

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia él, sin miedo de resbalar por la nieve virgen. Era él, seguro. Estaba muy oscuro, pero podía distinguir su pelo de color pálido y su bufanda.

El joven país miró a Natalya. La luna se escondió debajo de una nube, el cielo se oscureció aún más.

-¡Natalya...! -Murmuró el chico, sorprendido. Aquella olor tan característica que desprendía cautivó a Bielorrusia.

La chica no tenía la menor duda que aquel entrañable joven era su hermano Ivan, ese chico que siempre había amado. No pudo contener sus sentimientos, se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios.

La reacción del otro país fue inmediata: la agarró por la cintura, abrazándola y volvieron a besarse. Oían latir el corazón del otro. Natalya no se lo esperaba, ya que esperaba que su hermano saliera corriendo después de su gesto, como hacía él siempre, pero no fue así.

Mientras seguían besándose apasionadamente, un mensaje le atravesaba la mente a la joven: "¿y si ese chico no era Ivan?". Pero ignoró su pensamiento.

Cuando se separaron, él le dijo a la bielorrusa:

-¡Kesesese~! ¡Sabría que no tardarías a enamorarte de alguien tan awesome como yo!

-¡¿Q...qué!? ¡¿Prusia!? -Chilló Natalya, antes de salir corriendo con los ojos cubiertos por lágrimas.

Pasaron un par de días desde el incidente en el bosque prusiano. Natalya estaba estirada en su cama, mirando por la ventana, que enfocaba al centro de Minsk. No podía olvidar aquella noche. Tenía tan claro que él era Ivan... No podía creer que se hubiera besado con Gilbert, ese fantasma egocéntrico.

Pero eso no era lo peor de todo. Lo peor, para Natalya, era que no podía olvidarlo y no podía admitir que ese beso le había gustado, ni podía admitir que se había enamorado de Gilbert. Recordaba aquella dulce aroma, su presencia, sus brazos que la abrazaban cálidamente...

Natalya se pasó las manos por la cara. Ivan siempre le había gustado, siempre lo había amado; pero desde ese encuentro con Prusia en los bosques, ya nada sería lo mismo.

Esa misma tarde, Gilbert estaba en su casa, sentado en el sofá, jugando a la consola, cuando llegó su hermano menor, Ludwig, que ya había acabado de entrenar con sus aliados. El alemán se sentó a su lado nada más llegar.

-Guten Nachmittag, Bruder! -Lo saludó, sonriente, Prusia.

-Hallo. -Contestó Alemania. -Hace ya unos días que estás muy... Muy alegre. ¿Qué has hecho ya?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué crees que he hecho algo?

-Si has estado molestando en el club de música, ya puedes ir inmediatamente a disculparte a casa de Austria y...

-¡No hice eso!

-¿A qué país has incordiado ya? Mejor, ¿a qué país no has incordiado aún?

-Besé a Bielorrusia. ¿Ves lo awesome que soy!?

-Si es que no crecerás nunca... Un momento... ¡¿Qué!?

-Kesesese~! No te lo vas a creer: Hace dos días, por la noche, me encontré con Natalya. Se acercó corriendo a mí y me besó y yo...!

-Te has hecho pasar por Rusia.

-¡Scheiße! ¡¿Por qué me conoces tanto, Bruder!?

-Por eso no te quitas esa bufanda nueva que te compraste... ¡No sabes lo que acabas de hacer! Natalya querrá matarte.

El hermano menor del prusiano se levantó del sofá en el cual estaban sentados y dejó allí solo al albino, que reflexionaba, preocupado.

Natalya se estaba preparando para salir. Se puso su mejor vestido, se peinó su precioso pelo rubio ceniza y se perfumó. Su intención era ir a casa de Prusia y decirle que lo amaba, confesarle que desde aquella noche, no podía parar de pensar en él. Ivan era el mejor hermano que podía desear, pero se había dado cuenta que solo podría ser eso, su hermano; ya que además, su amor no era correspondido.

Pero Natalya estaba feliz. Había por fin encontrado a alguien a quien querer; ahora faltaba que él también estuviera enamorado de ella. Y eso era lo más difícil. Prusia no era para nada enamoradizo.

Bielorrusia llegó a la casa de los hermanos alemanes. Abrió la puerta Ludwig, el cual cuando vio a la chica, se empalideció y intentó articular alguna palabra, pero fue Natalya quien habló primero.

-Buenos días, Alemania. Me gustaría ver a tu hermano. ¿Que está en casa? -Murmuró ilusionada.

-Eeeh... ¡Gilbert...! ¿Gilbert? Ahora mismo no está... -Dijo, desesperadamente. No quería que Bielorrusia hiciera nada malo al prusiano.

-Oh. Qué lástima. Bien, ya volveré otro día. Adiós. - Contestó ella, dejando ir un suspiro, antes de marchar.

Cuando la joven bielorrusa se dirigía hacia su casa, oyó una voz que la llamaba. Era Prusia, que saltó ágilmente desde la ventana de su casa, ya que su hermano menor no la había dejado entrar por precaución. Pero el albino sabía que Natalya no iba a vengarse, ya que cuando se giró, esbozó una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Gilbert! -Dijo la muchacha, abrazando al albino.

La bielorrusa pasó su mano por los finos cabellos del color de la nieve del chico. Él sonrió, pero no con una sonrisa maliciosa, sino con una de verdadera, una sonrisa de felicidad pura.

-¡Natalya, ich liebe dich...! -Le murmuró a la oreja a la chica, que le contestó que ella también lo amaba. Entonces sus labios se juntaron por tercera vez y marcharon corriendo hacia el bosque, cogidos de la mano, ese bosque en el cual se habían conocido y enamorado.


End file.
